All I Need
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Song fic based on the song All I Need by Within Temptation. ProwlXBee fic: Bumblebee leaves the team after a confrontation with Prowl, desperate to make things right, leaving Prowl in his guilt. Will he return? Or will dark forces destroy our little bot? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bumblebee smiled at Prowl, running over to him as he came into the base.

"Hey Prowl," he said, eager for the ninja-bots attention, "What you got there?" Prowl sighed and showed him a small flower he had in a pot.

"It's a flower," he said, his voice becoming animated whenever he spoke about nature, "A very rare one actually according to the organics. They say there only found at certain places, and they only bloom at certain times." He seemed pleased with his find, but Bumblebee just couldn't understand it. How was a _plant_ interesting? All it did was sit there and wilt. He took the plant pot out of Prowl's hand and looked closely at it.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl groaned, "Give it back!"

"In a minute ninja-bot," he said, inspecting the plant, "I just want to see what's so interesting about it."

"You'll break it!" Prowl complained, "Please?" Bumblebee sighed, resigned. He still couldn't see what was so good about it. Deciding to hand it back he held it out for Prowl to take. Prowl seemed relieved and reached out to take it back. But just as he was about to take it a loud bang disturbed the silence-causing Bumblebee to jump with shock. There was a quieter smash and Prowl stiffened. _Oh slag no_, Bumblebee thought in horror, _please don't let that be_…But sure enough it was and at Bumblebee's feet was the smashed flowerpot.

"Prowl…" he said in shock, "Prowl I…" But Prowl held up a hand to silence him. Bumblebee slightly relaxed, maybe he knew it was an accident and forgave him. He couldn't have been more wrong. Prowl's had quickly became a fist and he punched Bumblebee around the face, knocking him to the floor. Bumblebee gasped, never, not in a million years, would he ever think Prowl would hit him. But as he looked up now he saw Prowl was gone. He pushed himself to his feet numb inside, staring down at the plant. Gently he bent down and picked it up. It wasn't badly damaged and he could still see the colour of the petals and shape of the flower. He felt his faceplate where Prowl had struck him. _I really hurt his feelings_, Bumblebee thought, _why am I such a glitch_?! He growled at himself. _I have to make it up to him_, he thought and he glanced outside where the others were. Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead and Sari. Would they know anything about the flower? _No_! he thought, _I can't get them involved_. _Infact I can't let Ratchet see me_. He looked at his reflection. A slight bruise was starting to form there. He couldn't get Prowl in trouble. _I'll go and find one_, he thought, _Prowl said it was really rare and it only grew in some places at certain times._ _Well then_, he thought determinedly, _I'll just have to go and look and not come back until I find one_! _After all, it's not like I'm a big teammate to lose_. Tucking the plant safely away, he wrote a quick note to Prowl, leaving it by his door and transformed, driving quickly but silently out of the base and away from the others.

Prowl sighed, deep in mediation. He had been since…he didn't want to think about it. At first, he'd been furious. It had been an extreme chance of good luck, and Bumblebee had ruined it with his sheer stupidity and lack of concentration. But once he'd calmed down, he began to feel guilty for being so harsh on the younger bot. He clearly hadn't meant to smash the flower pot, it had been sheer misfortune, and horror that he could have hit the poor bot. Sighing again; he wondered why he hadn't heard anything yet. Had Bumblebee told the others? Surely if he had they would have been in here by now? Or had Bumblebee kept his mouth shut and just wandered into his room feeling sorry for himself? Either one was likely. Deciding he should go an apologize for acting so harshly, he got to his feet and pushed the door open, heading for the common room, not spotting the small folded piece of paper by his door. No one was in there so he decided to head for Bumblebee's room. He tried to open it but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Bumblebee?" he called but there was no response. Realizing that Bumblebee might not want to answer him, he opened the lock with his shruiken. Having expected to have been shouted at the second he opened the door, Prowl was shocked when he heard nothing, and saw no one. Looking inside, he saw the room was empty.

_So he must be with the others then_, Prowl thought, dread filling his tanks. It was going to be bad enough having to apologize to Bumblebee, let alone explain himself to his team. Sighing, Prowl started to head out to the others. As he passed his room, this time he did spot the paper. Blinking in surprise he bent down to pick it up. When he opened it out, he realized it was a note, scribbled in untidy scrawl:

_Prowl,_

_I'm really really sorry for breaking the plant. I wish I wasn't such a glitch and ruined everything for you. But you don't have to worry. I've gone to find you a new plant, well the same one, but just another, oh you get the point. Anyway you don't have to worry about me anymore because I won't come back if I can't find the plant, I don't want to cause you more problems. I haven't told the others so they'll never know what happened._

_I hope you can forgive me,_

_Bumblebee_

Prowl shuttered his optics in horror. _He couldn't have_, Prowl thought, _no way could he have left for that…for me._ Clasping the note in his hand he ran out to the others, his spark trembling with horror. _Please, please let this all be Bumblebee's idea to make me feel guilty_, Prowl begged inside his head, _please don't let this be true_.

"Hey Prowl," Sari said with a wave, her blue eyes or optics (only Primus knew which), "What's up?"

"Have any of you seen Bumblebee?" Prowl asked.

"Not since this morning," Sari said.

"I think I saw the kid go in a while ago," Ratchet said, "I haven't seen him since."

"What's wrong Prowl?" Optimus asked in concern when he saw the ninja-bot freeze, his optics wide, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing was true.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked again, laying a servo on his shoulder. Prowl shock himself and ran back into the base, ignoring the calls of the others behind him. _It couldn't be true, it just couldn't_. Prowl ran back into Bumblebee's now unlocked room.

"Bee!" he called, "Bee please! Answer me!" Prowl ran calling Bumblebee as he searched the base, but he never got an answer, and with a sinking feeling in his spark, he knew this wasn't a joke, it wasn't a guilt trip, it was true. Bumblebee had left because of him, because of his temper, before he had got so upset about a stupid worthless plant! Prowl's legs collapsed beneath him and he slumped to the floor. _What had he done_?

"Prowl!" Optimus called in alarm, "Prowl what's wrong? What's happened?" Prowl felt their leader help him to his feet, his worried team mates around him.

"He's gone…" Prowl said, looking at his pedes, "He's gone, and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean Prowl, who's gone?" Ratchet asked.

"Bumblebee," Prowl said flatly, "And he's never coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like I managed to remember to do this bit XD How random.

Anyways thanks to those who reviewed, it's much appreciated! =D So here I present the second installment of more slash! ^^ I am an addict…

Anyways, Regretful pestered me to finish this and I'd completely forgotten about this fic…^^' So yeah…not good. Anyways now tis here! ENJOY THE CRUDDINESS!

Disclaimer:

Transformers Animated (C) Hasabro

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!

**Chapter 2**

Prowl sat on his berth and put his helm in his servos. The past day had been torture for the ninja-bot. He'd gone looking for Bumblebee the second he knew he was missing, desperate to bring him back, but he hadn't found him and nor had the others though they'd combed thoroughly through Detroit and the surrounding forests. The others weren't please with him, Ratchet had lost his temper when he realized what Prowl did and it was by the luck of Primus that Prowl had walked away from the medics rage unscathed. Bulkhead look horrified and hadn't met his optics for the whole day, becoming unusually silent. Sari had joined in with Ratchet, screaming at him at the top of her voice, demanding to know what his malfunction was. Prime said nothing, but the look in his optics said enough, he was disappointed. He clearly thought better of Prowl. Prowl sighed again. What were they going to do? Bumblebee could be in any number of places, not to mention the fact he had no idea where he was going, he could easily get lost. What would he eat? What if he was caught by Decepticons? What if he hurt himself trying to find the flower? Prowl knew they only grew in certain forests and around volcanoes, but Bumblebee didn't know that. Where would the young bot head for? Deciding to try and meditate to see if he'd find any answers, he moved into the lotus position and tried to relax. But the second he did the image of Bumblebee in the arms of a Decepticon popped up in his meta. Trying to shake the thought away, another image came to his mind. Bumblebee laying before him, his armour grey, his body as still as stone, the flower in his hand, desperate to bring it back to Prowl. Prowl snapped out of his mediation with a sob. Would they ever see the little bot again? And if they did, what condition would he be in when they did?

Bumblebee drove. He didn't know where he was headed but that didn't matter. He knew he couldn't drive through Detroit, it was too obvious. And he daren't take the forest; he knew he could to easily get lost. So he'd driven to a freeway and had token the direction that looked best to him and head off. Part of him was excited; he was going on an adventure, one with unknown paths ahead of him. He chuckled to himself when a movie quote came to his head; technically he was 'bravely going where no Autobot had gone before'. But he also felt lonely and he wished he had someone here to share his adventure with him. But he knew in the back of his meta this was an adventure he probably wouldn't return from, and if he did, it would be long after his team mates had given up looking for him, if they had at all. He vaguely wondered what there reaction had been when the realized or whether they knew at all yet. Would they all blame Prowl? Would Prowl even care? Would he feel guilty or glad to be finally rid of him? The endless unanswerable questions confused him so he pushed them away, allowing himself to get lost in the road, simply enjoying the feeling of driving at high speeds, down the near empty sunset covered freeway.

Bumblebee grunted awake. The first thing he noticed was he wasn't on his berth. Secondly, he was still in his alt mode. Before confusion could set in, he remembered the events of the previous day and he transformed, stretching his limbs to remove some of the ache. He remembered pulling into a side road around midnight last night, falling into recharge in his alt mode he was so exhausted. Yawning he looked at the sky to try and judge the time. The sun wasn't to high in the sky and at a guess, he guessed it was about 9 in the morning. Eager to get moving again he slipped back onto the 75. He'd stopped just outside of some organic city called Dayton, whatever that was. Now he was eager to get a full days driving done. True he still didn't know where he was going but this looked like a good direction to be heading. Turning on the radio as he drove he enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his armour. His spirits rising as he passed some place called Cincinnati, which had a sign post for Springfield. This made Bumblebee laugh with glee and wish Sari was here to share Simpson quotes with him. Sighing he absent mindedly began to wonder what the others were doing.

Prowl awoke with a start sitting bolt upright on the berth. He gripped the edges of the berth, desperately trying to calm himself. A dream, it was just a dream…wait a moment, a dream…It was just a dream! Prowl leapt off the berth and ran down the hall. It was just a dream! Bee was still here, he hadn't left, he hadn't hurt him. But when he flung the door to Bumblebee's room open his spark sunk. He wasn't there, and the whole space looked unusually tidy. Trying to push away the growing horror he reasoned that Bumblebee would probably be up by now considering it was about 8 in the morning. He dashed into the main room and looked around eagerly for the small yellow form. But he wasn't there. Ratchet turned around where he was sitting so his back was facing Prowl, deciding to ignore the ninja-bot to keep his temper in check. Bulkhead's optics flickered over to him and he looked away again, trying to make sure Prowl didn't see the suspicion there. Optimus glanced at him, nodded and looked back at the screen again. Prowl's spark sunk into despair. It wasn't a dream…He had lost his temper, he had hit the young bot, and because of him, he'd ran away, desperate to make up for something that was never really his fault in the first place. Prowl backed out of the room, his optics downcast, a sigh like tearless sob escaping his vocals as he slid down the wall in the hallway. Bumblebee was gone, of that, Prowl was sure. Optimus didn't seem to be too angry at him; he just wanted to get Bumblebee back. Bulkhead blamed him, as did Ratchet, and he couldn't bring himself to deny that. Ratchet wanted nothing to do with him and it was too in Bulkhead's nature to be friendly with everyone to display too much outward aggression. Unlike Ratchet. No doubt if Ratchet looked at him, Prowl would not make it away this time unscathed. But why? True his temper was legendary among the Autobots, he had the shortest fuse of any bot to have lived Prowl was sure, but to gain such a reaction…? It didn't make sense. Could the medic truly miss Bumblebee that much? It didn't seem likely. The two were constantly at each others throats. Well more like Bumblebee did his best to hide from the medic when he got into trouble as Ratchet's temper flew. But even then the medic had never, ever treated anyone the way he was treating Prowl, as though he didn't exist, as though the very idea of his existence was something to diabolical to think about. Prowl hardly needed this, he was ready to offline himself at the idea he'd caused the bot enough pain to drive him away. But no, first, he had to find Bumblebee and bring him back. Slowly, his dream came flooding back and he shivered, praying to Primus that the dream never ever had the slightest chance, of coming true.

Bumblebee sang quietly along to the song on the radio as he turned on to route 65. It was a song he'd heard once when he was in his room, trying to mediate like Prowl did. It wasn't the kind of song he usually listened too, he wasn't normally a fan of rock songs, especially one's like this. It was to depressing for the mech usual upbeat tastes. But to his great surprise, he'd fallen in love with it, and he'd managed to get Sari hooked on it too.

"I don't want to die, out here in the valley. You don't have to lie, I know it's what I'll do," Bumblebee sang softly to himself so the other drivers wouldn't hear him. Bumblebee tried to remember the name of the song as he over took what appeared to be the slowest car in existence, a red ford focus with an old organic inside it. _That's it_! Bumblebee thought, _Van Nuys, I remember it because I can never understand why it's spelt all wrong_. Bumblebee felt a glow of success, at least he'd achieved something this time. That's when his thoughts tipped back to how he'd come to hear the song. He'd wanted so much to impress Prowl…for him just to notice him…but what was he? He was nothing. And Prowl…well…Prowl. He was brilliant. Strong, wise, courageous, quick-thinking…and if Bumblebee dared admit it, even to himself, he was quite handsome. If he'd have been in robot mode, you would have seen Bumblebee flush scarlet at the thought. It was embarrassing to think something like that…no matter how true it may be. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of another driver honking his horn angrily. Bumblebee realized he'd been so distracted by his thoughts, he'd driven into the middle of two lanes. Quickly he righted himself and flashed his lights apologetically at the driver behind him. He sighed. He couldn't get distracted like that, he had to focus. The flower…he had to find out what it was first, but how? If it was so rare, would anyone know of it, or where to find it? Would he ever be able to find it? He stopped the panic before hit could spread. He couldn't afford to panic so early on. He'd been away for one day, he needed to keep his attention on what he was doing and nothing else…not even Prowl…the way he moved…how sexy he looked when…Bumblebee growled at himself, coming out of his fantasy of the ninja-bot. He needed a break. He briefly noticed a sign that said there was somewhere to stop in half a mile. _That'll do_, Bumblebee thought, _anywhere I can sit and get my focus back is fine_. He quickly pulled in once he reached it, earning a few more angry horns at his reckless driving. Parking up in the farthest corner from anyone, he transformed back into robot mode and walked into the nearby forest, having to step carefully over a nearby fence as he did so. He sat under the trees and took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. Is this how Prowl felt when he mediated in the forest? But he wasn't mediating, merely trying to get rid of certain thoughts of a certain ninja-bot in his Meta. He should hate Prowl. He'd driven him from his home and hit him, but he just couldn't. And why, because he knew it was his fault entirely. Prowl hadn't driven him away, he'd left of his own choice, determined to prove to everyone (but if he admitted it, mainly Prowl) that he could be strong and responsible, he wasn't just the immature idiot he was normally. This brought back other memories of another member of his team, his second reason for doing this. His spark twinged with hurt at the memory, after all, Ratchet had been the last bot he'd expect to say what he did. But then again, maybe he had it coming.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Doc-bot could you hurry up? I don't wanna be stuck in here all day!" Bumblebee complained as Ratchet tried to get a particularly nasty dent out of his shoulder. Bumblebee had been joking with Sari when, yet again, it had gone too far, and he'd ended up skidding and hitting his side against a wall. Ratchet growled.

"Quiet kid!" Ratchet snapped, "I'm working as fast as I can. Its not my fault you got yourself banged up, _again_."

"But I'm bored," Bumblebee complained, "It feels like I've been in here for stellar cycles! Don't you ever loosen up old-bot?"

"For Primus sake!" Ratchet cursed when Bumblebee moved, "I told you to hold fragging still. Can't you do anything right?"

"It wouldn't have happened if my arm was so bored it could fall off!" Bumblebee snapped back.

"If it makes you feel better I'm not having much fun being stuck in here fixing you for the hundredth time," Ratchet snarled, "What do you think every bot enjoys your oh so brilliant company? Do you think every bot wants to hear you mouth it off all the time like the big hard bot you pretend to be? Now stick a cog in it and let me finish!" After that Bumblebee fell completely silent and after a while, Ratchet finished up.

"There kid, you're done," Ratchet said, calmer now.

"Thanks Ratchet," Bumblebee said looking down. With that he walked out of the med-bay, unable to meet the medic's eye.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

The memory not only hurt but it did what Bumblebee needed it to do, it spurred him into action again. He would prove them all wrong. He'd show them. He'd show them how mature he could be…somehow…

Little did Bumblebee know Ratchet was thinking about the same thing, locked away by himself in his med bay. Ratchet growled. How could he have said those things to Bumblebee? What if they were the last words he would ever say to Bumblebee? Would Bumblebee leave this world remembering him as the bot that hurt him so much? That was why he couldn't look Prowl in the optics, why he couldn't keep his temper in check. Because of Prowl he'd may never get the chance to apologize to Bumblebee for what he said. He just prayed that Bumblebee would come home, and in one piece. A optimistic voice in the back of his mind said he might, but the rest of his meta told him the next time he would see Bumblebee, would be either taking him to Cybertron for burial, or when he joined him in the matrix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bumblebee had made up his mind. He was stopping here, no matter how much his processor argued over it. On the one servo he really wanted to see all these places he was passing by, but on the other servo he had to get the flower and get home, it wasn't a leisure trip. But he argued to himself that it didn't matter how long he took, they weren't likely to worry about him so what did it matter? So with that thought in his meta, he drove into the town he'd found. It was called Mobile. It didn't look particularly interesting but it spiked his curiousity nonetheless. Was it the same as Detroit? Where all organic living places the same? Had these organics heard of the Autobots? Did they eat the same food? As he moved through the town he began to realize how big of a mistake coming here was. It was exactly like Detroit, like home. Of course it wasn't exactly identical but it had the same feel, the same look about it and it made him feel home sick. But there were no forests here, no nature, just grey building. He felt his tanks churn and decided to get out, sharpish, before he changed his mind and drove home. He had to do this; he had to see this through. He got caught in a jam coming out of the town which gave his processor time to think. There was no nature here, and that shouldn't bother him, but for some reason, it did, a lot. It was like there was something missing from this place, like it could only be home if it were here. But that was stupid, nature meant nothing to him, it was just green stuff growing out of the ground everywhere, he was no naturebot…

_Naturebot_…

That's when he realized what was missing. _I can't be thinking this_, Bumblebee thought, his engine growling, _I can't_. _Prowl hates me, probably even more now. These thoughts, about him_…_they have to stop_. But he knew in his spark, that as much as he hated the thoughts, he didn't want them to stop, he never wanted them to stop.

He only wished a certain bot was thinking the same.

_8888_

Prowl sighed as he discovered, yet again, Bumblebee was no where to be seen. He'd searched the forest top to bottom, under every rock, in every cave, behind every tree, but it made no difference. Bumblebee simply wasn't here. No one in Detroit had seen the bot since the day he'd disappeared. He shivered. The dreams, or rather nightmares, hadn't stopped, they'd just got worse. Every night he was plagued by dreams of finding Bumblebee cold and offline, never for him to smile again. Prowl shuddered. He couldn't, he wouldn't allow it. Prowl would sooner be cursed to a life of torture than find Bee offline.

Sighing again, he looked up at the sky. It was nearly sunset. He'd been searching since the crack of dawn, but he didn't feel tired. He just wanted to find Bee. Just then, his comm. crackled to life.

Prowl Came the voice of Optimus Prime through the connection It's getting dark, you should start heading back

"But I can't," Prowl argued, "I still haven't found Bumblebee." There was a pause before Optimus replied, clearly choosing his words carefully.

I know you're worried about him Prowl, but you can't keep doing this. He just doesn't want to be found

"Are you just going to give up then?" he snapped through the connection, his voice sharp. He knew, even if they did give up, he would not. He couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done, but he was determined to make it right.

No, of course not. But it might be better to sit and wait for news rather than wasting energy and time searching with no leads Optimus said reasonably, but Prowl was not in the mood for being reasonable.

"Fine, you guys can do what you want," he said, "I'm going to do another check of the city." With that, he cut the link. Prowl transformed and sped off through the forest. The shame and guilt in his spark kept him going, kept him searching. The little bot was in his every thought; his bright baby blue eyes haunted his processor, his carefree light laugh. He was beginning to see the scout in a way he never imagined before. But even he knew that could never be. Bee probably hated him by now, infact, there was no way he didn't hate the ninja.

But his spark simply wouldn't let the feelings go. The idea of holding the scouts in his arms made him feel complete, happy, and he longed for it, even if he wouldn't outwardly admit it.

Even if they gave up on Bee.

_He would not_.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys, thank you so much for your patience with me on this. I stopped using a while back, but I wanna start getting back up to date with it again. Updates on this story tend to be slower than others, simply because I find this most difficult to write, but please bare with me, I will see this through to the end :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bee resisted the temptation to transform and stretch, having pulled into a rest stop to recharge, still in his alt mode. He couldn't risk transforming and someone recognizing him, he didn't want to be found, if the bots back home were looking for him anyway.

He quickly drove off, rejoining the high way. The traveling high was starting to wear off now. He'd gone past more cities than he could count, moving from highway to highway. This was just starting to get boring. Was he even going the right way? Maybe he should just turn around and go home, this was pointless.

_No_! he snapped at himself, _you are not quitting now Bumblebee, pull yourself together_.

Revving his engine, he changed lanes, over taking some impossibly slow minivan, not particularly caring for politeness anymore. The minivan driver should learn to use his car, rather than treating it like some old age pedal bike.

_Stupid human, I've got places to be_.

But where that was exactly, he had no idea.

_8888_

Optimus let out another sigh as Prowl cut the comm. link, not for the first time. The ninja was becoming more determined by the day to find the missing beetle, but he was just nowhere to be found. To everyone's surprise, he'd covered his tracks well. No one around Detroit had seen him, no tracks in the forest, not even a scrape of yellow paint could be found.

But part of the ninja's behavior irritated him. Did he think he was the only one that missed Bumblebee? His spark throbbed painfully at the thought of the youngling all by himself, Primus knows where. He was the youngest of his team, and he'd let him slip through his digits.

Some leader he was.

But…it was more than that…

He'd never ever admit it aloud, Primus forbid the scout himself ever knew how he felt, but he _missed_ Bumblebee. His laugh, his smile, the way he called him 'boss-bot', everything, even his pranks. He deeply hoped with everyday that they wouldn't find the scout offline, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it if he never saw those baby blue optics again, smiling the way he did, bright yellow armour in the sunlight making him look like he glowed. Primus he was so beautiful…

Optimus shock his helm. Primus, things were bad enough without this.

So with a heavy spark, he pushed the feelings down, checking the monitors again for any sign of the youngest member of his team.

_Come home safe, Bee_.

_8888_

Bulkhead stared at the blank canvas infront of him, waiting for inspiration to hit him. Yet again, it never came.

He sighed. Why couldn't he concentrate on his art? He needed to get more done if he was going to get any better.

Oh yeah, his little buddy was missing, with a high chance he wouldn't come back, and if he did, there was a good chance he'd be offline.

It just wasn't fair, why did he have to go? Him and Prowl argued all the time, what made this time so different? Why did he have to leave just because of a stupid argument? It just made no sense.

But he could tell he wasn't the only one suffering from the beetle's absence. Boss-bot seemed more lost, not sure what to do, doubting his leadership at every turn. Ratchet was moodier than ever, and he knew he'd sooner live with any damage he took than go visit the temperamental medic. Prowl was hardly ever on base anymore, searching from dawn until he managed to crawl back for the missing scout. He looked absolutely downcast everytime he came back empty handed, but avoided the med bay and Ratchet at all costs. For reason's he couldn't begin to understand, Ratchet pretty much tried to beat the slag out of Prowl everytime he was within reach.

_Atleast he's not after my aft 24/7_, he thought, almost feeling sorry for Prowl. As much as he'd tried not to, he couldn't help but blame Prowl for what happened. If he hadn't been so over dramatic about a stupid insignificant little plant, Bee would still be here, and he could be painting, his best friend messing around behind him.

He sighed again, abandoning the canvas. It was clear he wasn't going to be able to paint today, what was the point in trying?

_Hurry up and come back lil' buddy, we miss you_.

_8888_

Ratchet growled, throwing another wrench across the room, letting the object embed in the wall, for once, not giving a slag about the damage to his med bay.

Why would this guilt not go away? It was driving him insane!

He never felt bad about arguing with anyone normally, mostly because he felt they usually deserved it.

But did Bee?

He growled again, knowing the answer to that, but not wanting to admit it, even his mind. But another all more painful thought popped into his Meta.

Would Bee have gone if he hadn't said what he had? Sure Prowl had pushed him over the edge, but would that have happened if he hadn't said what he did before?

That he couldn't answer, but he had a nagging feeling that he was partly to blame for the scout's absence.

_Why the slag should I be at fault? It was Prowl that drove him off, not me_! He thought angrily.

_Oh but you did didn't you_, a voice in the back of his processor piped up, _and you know it, that's why you're so upset, because you_ know _it's your fault._

"Shut up," Ratchet growled aloud, not caring that anyone that heard him would think he was going insane.

_He couldn't be the cause of it_!

_Could he_?

_8888_

Prowl sighed, leaning against a tree, looking up at the sky he could see through the dense forest.

_Where are you Bee_? _Why haven't you come back yet_? _Are you Okay_?

Prowl shut off his optics, guilt plaguing his spark once more.

Of course the scout wasn't Okay. He was probably hurt, lost and scared, all by himself. He was only a youngling after all.

Prowl once again had to fight the over protective feeling that flooded over him. He wanted to find Bee, hold him close, protect him from everything that tried to hurt him.

These feelings came to him often, along with the burning desire to be with the scout.

Why did he feel like this?

Never, ever before had he felt as he did now, and it confused him. Why did he feel so much for the scout? Surely, if anything, he should feel a brotherly love towards him, not _that_ kind of love.

_He wouldn't be interested_, he told himself again in another desperate attempt to push the feelings away. But once more, his spark refused, keeping the feelings close, _I don't even know what I like about him! He's annoying, immature, reckless, impossible to live with_…

_But he was also beautiful, caring, happy, just like a walking sun, he radiated happy feelings_. What he wouldn't give to have him here now, just to soak up the happy aura around him, Primus knows it would make him feel better.

For so long he'd been able to stay emotionally detached, and it had all be ruined, by the little beetle, not because he was immature or because he was destructive, but because his strict views of the world helped him see through the childish antics and see the beautiful bot beneath, a bot worth loving.

But why couldn't he have worked this out earlier, before he'd gone and been so stupid?

_You never know what you have until its gone, Primus I'm so sorry Bee_.

_8888_

_This is different_.

_Yup, this is definitely different_.

He was absolutely sure the scenery around him was starting to change. The world of grey and technological was starting to change into a world of brown and green, sands and shrubs for as far as the optics could see.

_This looks more promising_.

Checking his GPS-locationer, he nearly swerved in shock to see how far he'd come.

He'd been away just about a week now, and here he was, in Mexico. Obviously all the driving he was doing was paying off.

Engine revving with excitement, he sped up, wanting to see more of this new place, traveling high reawoken.

_Mexico, get ready, because Bee is here, and he's better than ever_!

AUTHORS NOTE: Yup, these are the only two updates I have, but more soon I hope! O3O


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Park...Parku...Dar...Dari..._

Bumblebee sighed, staring at the sign, agitated. Why couldn't these signs be simpler to read? He was in the middle of slagging nowhere and all these signs were just worded to confuse him.

He had been following the same road since he'd gone through Panama, or whatever it was called, but that had ended long ago, and he'd been forced to make the rest of the way on foot. The sign a while back had read _Parque Nacional Darien_, but that meant absolutely nothing to him. The terrain was green, and sure, it was pretty, but when was he gonna come across some kind of civilisation?

Bumblebee wasn't stupid, he knew if he was ever near to the plant he was looking for, it was now, in the midst of the green jungle. But how was he supposed to find it? Who could he ask? It's not like he could stop at one the small villages he'd past and just ask. He'd scare them half to death and then they call his team and they'd come and find him.

As inviting as that prospect was, if they did, this whole thing would've been pointless. He'd come out here to make and point, and to the Pit was he gonna throw it all away at the last hurdle.

_Stupid green stuff, why can't you just help me rather than sitting there?!_ he fumed, glaring at the plants as though this whole mess was their fault, _can't you point me in the right direction or something?_

"Well, I reckon you must be mighty lost, big fella."

Bumblebee froze.

_Oh frag._

_8888_

Bulkhead sighed as he watched Sari put up Christmas decorations half-heartedly. Last year, she'd been followed by a talkative blur of yellow and black, wanting to know what she was doing, and how he could help. The difference was keen to everyone.

It was the 1st of December, 3 months since Bumblebee had left, and there was still no sign of him.

"He can't just have disappeared!" Ratchet had snapped at Prime the other week, "He's bright yellow, Prime, surely someone, somewhere has seen him?!"

"If they have, no one's reporting it," Prime had countered, no longer bothering to try and soothe the medic's alarming temper.

"Well then why are we still here, sitting on our afts like rust buckets when the kid is still out there?!"

"What more can we do, Ratchet? We have no idea of the direction he took out of Detroit, how in Pit do you suggest we find him?"

"We separate and search that's how!"

"But we can't, we're all in as much danger as Bumblebee is out there by-"

"That's scrap metal and you know it!" Ratchet roared, slamming his fist onto the desk, "That youngling doesn't stand half a chance, we do! All you're doing is sending Prowl out to explore the same patch of grass everyday!"

"I don't exactly see you running out to volunteer to look for him around Detroit!"

"Because he isn't here anymore Optimus, what's the point?!" Bulkhead had turned away from the argument then, unable to listen anymore.

That's all they did now...just argue, worry and listen for news on Bumblebee. They didn't even see Prowl anymore. He just left at dawn, and then they heard him crawl back in at midnight.

Bulkhead sighed again, frowning as he watched Sari run out of the room, unable to bare the heavy silence anymore. He could hardly blame her. He wished he could go with her. But he couldn't, he didn't want to upset her anymore.

_If Bumblebee knew this would happen to us, would he have gone?_

Bulkhead was pretty sure he wouldn't have. From the small note he'd left Prowl, it was pretty clear he didn't think he would be missed, and it was the general feeling by now that they were probably never going to see Bumblebee again. He was gone, either dead or so lost he couldn't find his way home and there was nothing they could do to help him.

They would all just have to learn to get used to that fact.

_8888_

"So you know the plant I'm looking for?" Bumblebee asked, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Why, yes dear, I'm pretty sure I know the flower," the old lady said, smiling up at him from her rocking chair, "It grows around here at this very time of year don't you know." The old lady, who he'd been told to call Audrey, had been walking when she'd spotted him. She'd kindly taken him back to her small cottage, and Bee was grateful, more than anything, for the company. She didn't seem frightened, or nervous of him, and she had no contact with the outside world here, so his secret was safe.

"You see, I'm looking for it for a friend of mine," he told her, "I kinda...broke the one he had."

"Oh, is he with you too then? He's more than welcome to come and sit with us," she smiled, "I don't get company often all the way out here."

"Oh...no, he's not with me, I'm...by myself," he said quietly.

"I see," she said softly, sipping from her tea, "Well now, how comes your friends let you come all the way out here by yourself."

"They didn't really...let me," he said, looking away, "I ran away."

"Oh..."

There was a pause of silence.

"This has been quite the journey for you, hasn't it young one? Learning to cope on your own. You want to prove to them you can, don't you?" He turned to look back at her, optics wide.

"How...how did you know that?" She smiled again.

"I can see it, I see myself in you," she said, "I was very much like you once, young, and so very full of life, and I ran away too." She shut her eyes, lost in memories, "The journey to get here, oh my I thought it would never end! So many new places, so many different ways of living. And then I found this place. I didn't even realize until I reached this place how much I'd changed inside. It's so peaceful out here, and I just couldn't make myself leave, so you see, I never left." She opened her eyes once more.

"But what about you?"

Bumblebee thought through all the different things he'd been through since he'd left the small base in Detroit, all the different people he'd seen and the different cultures he'd driven past. Suddenly he wished he'd been able to stop to see what it was like to be part of their lives.

But there had been that one time...not so long ago; he'd had to stop for 2 months. Well, he'd had to at first. He'd managed to crash into another car, or rather, they'd crashed into _him_. None of the drunken humans had been injured badly, but the blow had knocked him flying, twisting his arm as he'd transformed to try and reduce the damage. There was no risk in those human's seeing him. They were so drunk; no one was going to believe them anyway.

He wouldn't have minded, but the injury had made it too painful to transform, and he had no medical experience, and therefore no idea how to treat it.

To say he thought he was royally screwed was an understatement. He'd nearly panicked and tried to find a way to get home, but before panic had managed to completely seize control of the situation, a small group of children had spotted him. Rather than screaming in fear as he'd expected, the boys had instantly run over to him, yelling excitedly and trying to usher him back to their home. Figuring he had nothing to lose at this point, he followed them.

Primus, the old bastard, for once seemed to be on his side for a change because their parents had been able to help him figure out how to fix his arm.

While resting his arm and blessing his luck, he'd stayed with the family in their small village. The people were so poor, but they were happier than a lot of the well off people in Detroit, something Bumblebee couldn't understand.

"People do not need possessions to be happy, young Bee," the elder Pa had told him, "People only need other people to be truly happy."

And the longer he stayed, the more he saw that.

He helped as much as he could around the village, repairing things that they otherwise couldn't and helping the children to finish their chores. He really liked the children there. There were so many, at least six per house, and they just loved to sit on his hand, or slide down the bottom half of his legs or arms. Seeing them happy, and becoming a part of their community, made Bumblebee feel a lot better than he had in a while, and he almost completely forgot why he was out there in the first place.

But then their annual winter celebration came around, and he realized it was long since his time to move on. With regret, he'd said his goodbyes and promised to come back someday and visit them again, before he took off once more.

But had the experience changed him?

He didn't really know...

"I...I...don't..." Audrey chuckled.

"Sometimes we cannot always tell straight away, don't worry," she said, "and I will take you the flower tonight. That's when it's in its best bloom." He smiled and nodded to her, grateful for her help.

"Thank you, Audrey," he said.

"You're welcome, Bumblebee," she said, "Now tell me more about this Cybertron you were telling me about."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bumblebee was very careful not to tread on anything as he followed his human guide through the forest. It was late, at least midnight if the moon was anything to go by. It was high in the sky, peering down at them through the dense forest from the cloudless night sky.

"Audrey?"

"Yes, Bumblebee?"

"How can I keep the flower alive while I travel back home?" The thought of how he was going to keep the elusive flower alive had only occurred to the beetle today as he was waiting for Audrey to finish eating, and he felt exceptionally stupid for not having thought of that before.

"Oh, well I could lend you one of my flower pots," she said thoughtfully, "I'll fill it with compost and help you plant the flower properly. You must take care to let it bask in the moonlight every night, and keep it safe and tucked away during the day. Also make sure to water it, otherwise it will die. Not too often, or you'll drown it." Bumblebee rubbed his helm, optics darkening. This plant stuff sounded confusing, and difficult. But before Bumblebee could voice his concern, Audrey chuckled to herself, "I'll show you that later, don't worry."

"Heh, thanks, plants aren't really my thing," he said, rubbing the back of him helm. Audrey looked back at him, giving him one of her bright, cheerful smiles.

"That's quite alright, Bumblebee," she looked up ahead, "Look, we're almost there." Bee looked ahead of them. Even in the darkness of the night in the dense forest he could see a dim white glow ahead, almost concealed behind leafy bushes. The closer they got to the mesmerizing light, the brighter it got, until a tint of blue was visible in the beautiful glow.

Audrey made her way through the undergrowth, Bee following carefully behind her. As they past the last handful of bushes, they entered a small meadow, a break in the dense forest where the light of the high midnight moon could shine down upon the ground. In every corner of the meadow was covered in flowers, and Bumblebee instantly recognised them as the flower Prowl had brought home all those months ago. Except, now, they looked so much more breathtakingly beautiful.

The white and blue tipped petals swayed softly in the midnight breeze, reflecting the bright light of the moon, making the whole meadow seem alive with light even in the pitch blackness of night. It was a stunning sight by anyone's standards, and suddenly, Bumblebee wished there was a certain someone to share this moment, and he knew a bot that would die to see something as amazing as this.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Audrey said softly, the glow of the flowers lighting the gentle wrinkles on her face, highlighting all her years on her face, "These flowers are called Moonpoint flowers, and they only bloom at night under a full moon like tonight."

"It's...it's...like magic..." Bumblebee stammered, mesmerized by the sight before him. Audrey chuckled.

"Yes, I guess it is."

_8888_

"Hey buddy, get moving!"

"Come on man, what's the hold up?!"

Prowl jolted out of his thoughts, realizing he was holding the traffic up. He quickly sped off, much to the relief of the angry line of people waiting behind him.

He sighed to himself. Even if he was annoying the humans, at least it was better than being in the base. The atmosphere was tense, and too quiet, even for him. Without Bumblebee...the whole team was falling apart. Optimus just watched the monitors, hoping and praying for some sort of miracle. Ratchet looked himself in his medbay, refusing to talk to anyone, or to come out for anything. Bulkhead tried to absorb himself in his painting as much as he could, avoiding the subject of his missing best friend as best he could. Sari didn't come to the base often anymore, only enough to make sure her friends were all still functioning before she went home. Just like him, she hated the tense, unhappy atmosphere that flooded through every hallway of their home.

Turning off into a side road, he slowed to a halt. As he dimmed his headlights sadly, he realized what had happened.

They'd given up. All of them, they'd all completely given up any hope of seeing the beetle again. And by now, even Prowl's hope and guilt driven motivation to find their youngest team mate was dwindling. It was a week until Christmas, and the darkening skies told them that snow would soon be on its way. In such cold, and by now, he would have a very dwindling food supply (if he'd bother to pack something like that at all), in such conditions, even if Bee was alive, he would never survive a whole winter in the frozen water with no energon.

But even with the city buzzing around him, all the people of Detroit excited and cheered by the prospect of Christmas celebrations, the warmth of their happiness couldn't pierce the fierce coldness in his spark.

Once again, he'd caused the death of a bot. First he'd lost his master because he was too rash, sacrificing another life to try and bring his master back. Even as a motorcycle, he shuddered a little at the memory. He could still see the look of disappointment on his master's face. He'd failed him, and now once again, he'd let him down.

The beetle was dead or dying because of him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The guilt...the pain in his spark...it was worse than dying.

_8888_

Sari sighed softly, head resting on her hand as she stared absent mindedly at the Christmas tree on the opposite side of the room. Her father had insisted they put it up together, trying to cheer her up, and it had helped to distract her a little, but nothing could make her forget her best friend.

_Why did you do it, Bee? Why do you have to go and run away? Why couldn't you just come and see me?_ she thought, not for the first time, a tear rolling down her cheek.

This time last year, she'd been the happiest girl on the Planet. She had all her friends with her, cheerful – yes, even Ratchet could be cheerful in his own way – and festive. Bumblebee had followed her around the whole holiday, wanting to know what she was doing, why she was hanging such strange sparkling ornaments everywhere. Was it to ward off evil monsters or something? Poor naive Bumblebee just hadn't been able to work it out. His childish behaviour had made her laugh, made her smile and shake her head in mock disdain as she explained the Christmas tradition.

But there was one memory that stung in her mind most keenly.

_8888_

She'd been hidden in the corner of one of the base's many rooms, crying quietly to herself, when no other than her best friend had found her. Her first reaction was one of utter humiliation, she'd been found crying her eyes out by the coolest robot on Earth. Her cheeks had burned bright red with shame, looking away from the yellow bot.

"Sari...your leaking, like before," he frowned, coming over to her, "Did you get hurt?"

"N-No, Bee...I'm fine...I just..." she buried her face into her arms, tiny body shaking with sobs.

"What, what is it?" he asked, sitting down next to her, gently plucking her up and hugging her gently. She hugged him back, shaking her head. "Come on, you can tell me." He smiled reassuringly, "I promise, I won't ever tell anyone."

"Promise...?"

"Yup, cross my spark." She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she sighed.

"It's just...I...well when I was little, I always made a Christmas wish, you know, to Santa," she started, looking down, resting her head on his chassis, "I love my Dad, and he's always been great...but what I really wanted...was a mother...now I know, I don't even have a real father..."

Bumblebee frowned, optics darkening. From what she'd told him, Christmas was a time to be thankful for family, so, after her transformation, it was only logical that she'd feel something like that. But how could he help her?

"I...I know how you feel," Bee said slowly, choosing his words, for once, very carefully as those bright blue eyes looked up at him questioningly, "My mother, Bugbite, she's back on Cybertron right now...she probably thinks I'm offline by now. I never knew my father." He watched her eyes widen at this, but she showed no signs that she wanted him to stop, so he continued, "He was real bad to my Mum, and when I was born, he just took off with her credits and left us to die. At least you have your father, even if he isn't technically your real father."

"Bumblebee..."

"I'm sorry," Bee said, rubbing the back of his helm awkwardly, "That probably didn't help at all."

"No...it did," she smiled a little as the mech gently wiped the tears away, "Your right, I should be grateful to have my Dad. He might not have created me...but he raised me. He's my family, just like you guys."

"Hehe, you bet we are," Bee smiled brightly, "Don't worry Sari, you'll always have me.

_8888_

But that wasn't true...she needed him now...and he wasn't here.

Sari wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them into her chest. She missed him more than she'd ever missed anything. Nothing had ever hurt her heart, or spark, or whatever she had, this much.

_Please...please just come home Bumblebee...I need you_.

_8888_

Bumblebee's engine roared to life as he transformed for the first time in what felt like weeks, zooming off down the highway once more.

Audrey had been kind enough to help him prepare the flower for the journey, and once the sun had risen, he'd taken his leave, with a spark full of gratitude and a promise to keep the flower, and himself safe.

As he sped past sign posts and fields of sand, something dawned on him, something that should have dawned on him long ago. Audrey was right, he was a changed mech. He might still be a speed demon on the road, but he suddenly felt the need to be more aware of what was around him, to observe the beauty of the world around him to make up for all he'd missed before.

There were so many creatures on this tiny, blue little planet, so many wonderful, beautifully amazing walking, breathing miracles, and not once had he stopped for long enough to enjoy it. From the fastest cheetah, to the strangest looking breed of dog, they were all a mix of stardust, adapted and chosen through natural selection to survive, desperately clinging to this giant rock for dear life as it hurtled through this solar system.

It wasn't just here he'd neglected to notice such wonders, even back home on Cybertron; he now realized he'd been missing on so much. He'd been so desperate for attention, so desperate to be accepted, he'd never stopped long enough to appreciate his home, as barren as it was after the war. Every animal that might once have lived there had either been killed, or moved to a different planet to escape the war eons ago.

These people didn't know how lucky they were. In that moment, Bee would have given anything for a chance, just a chance to see what Cybertron was like before the war, in its golden age, full of life and promise, just like this planet. _It must have been amazing_, he thought, shifting into the slower lane.

_Well, I'm not going to miss it on this planet. For as long as we're stuck here, I'm going to learn to slow down and just look for a minute_. If he'd have been in his robot mood, he would have been smirking triumphantly. He'd got the flower, he'd done what everyone thought he couldn't, he'd grown up a little on the inside.

_Look out guys, Bumblebee's coming home_!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Starscream's powerful engine snarled as he flew through the air, turbines working full blast. Yet again, he'd received another painful beating from Megatron for his 'failures' before being allowed to take off again. Furious, sore and battered, all he wanted to do was take to the skies and let off steam. So far out of Detriot, the last thing he expected to pick up was an Autobot signal.

Diving down beneath the clouds, the seeker peered down at the highway below him, easily picking out the yellow beetle from the other cars, the source of the signal.

_It's that yellow scout that's been all over the fleshling's news_, Starscream thought, maybe I ought to take him home. _After all, he must miss being in the company of other mechs, especially ones as handsome and brilliant as myself. _

Suddenly an image of the small yellow mech popped up in his meta. He was small, but...for an Autobot...he was beautiful. He deserved no less than perfection, and from what was available on this planet, the little bug was as close to perfection as he was going to get.

Starscream transformed as lustful images of the beetle flooded into his meta. It was all too easy to imagine the little beauty stretched out for him, eyes dark with lust, begging for him. It'd been so long since he'd felt the touch of another, since he'd felt a port around his spike, and the images of the yellow mech weren't helping to keep the rampant lust coursing through his systems under control.

Knowing speed was going to be his best weapon, the jet dived down after his prize.

_8888_

The noise alerted Bumblebee to the seekers presence. No longer caring for his cove r, but more for the safety of the humans around him, he transformed, skidding on the road using the wheels in his heels. Turning to fire his stingers at the seeker, his optics widened in terror. The Decepticon second in command was a lot closer than he expected, a lot closer than was comfortable.

"What do you want, Decepticon scum?" he snarled, optics darting around to make sure the humans were either stopping before them, or moving right out of the way. Thankfully, they were all doing just that. Starscream smirked, and something about the way his optics glew put him on edge...something was wrong, very wrong, and every wire inside of him screamed at him to transform and take off. _No! If I do, he could attack the humans, I have to protect them for as long as I can!_

"I want you," he purred, not even flinching when Bee fired his stingers at him. Fragging things, why couldn't I have had properly powered stingers, for the love of Primus!

"What the Pit does that mean, fragger?!" he snarled back at the 'Con. Starscream gave him a lecherous, fanged grin that sent shudders down his backstrut.

"Dumb, little Autobot," he snickered. Lowering his weapon, he fired his laser into the beetle's chassis, sending the smaller mech flying to the ground, skidding along the tarmac. Starscream landed beside him, paying no thought to the screaming humans around him, "You won't be innocent much longer." That was the last he heard before his systems shut down, vision fading to black.

_8888_

Ratchet sighed, digits drumming along the keyboard as he watched the monitors. Optimus had left him to watch them while he went out on patrol. With Prowl out all the time, and Bulkhead trying to keep them in contact with Sari, there was no one else here to relieve the Prime from monitor duty when patrols needed to be done.

_This increased workload is less than you deserve_, the voice in the back of his meta snarled at him, _Bumblebee is probably dead, partially because of you and the worst you have to endure is an extra workload_.

_Shut up_, Ratchet snapped back. He no longer cared that having a mental argument with himself was not a good thing. Any mech, or femme for that matter that was involved in something like this, and didn't lose a piece of their sanity, wasn't normal.

The monitors caught his drifting attention when they flashed with an urgent report. _Oh great, another human problem for us to resolve, just perfect_, Ratchet growled to himself, _what the Pit have they done this time_?

"Police report a major pile up on Highway 74, heading towards Cincinnati, citizens are advised to avoid travelling through that area for the rest of the day, any further delays will be reported," the newsbot reported on-screen.

_And that's urgent news_?! Ratchet thought, sighing and leaning back in his chair, _humans are ridiculous sometimes, it's just a pile up, not the end of the world._

"The cause of the incident is generally unknown, and facts are sketchy," the newsbot continued, "But members of the public involved in the crash say it was caused by a fight between two transforming robots."

At this, Ratchet sat bolt upright.

"One witness had this to say," the screen changed from the newsbot to a middle aged balding man, standing with what seemed to be his wife and child.

"Yeah, I saw 'em," he said roughly, "The yellow VW beetle was drivin' just infront of me when that crazy jet dived down after it. Then it just transformed, and before we knew it, there was this giant, freaking robot right infront of us!"

Ratchet's spark stopped.

A yellow..._Bumblebee_...? Could it be? Could the little mech truly have survived all this time by himself?

The screen flashed back to the reporting robot, "This amateur footage was also captured by another witness on his cell phone." Without even thinking about it consciously, Ratchet made sure to record what was happening, optics never leaving the screen as the pixelated footage popped up on the screen.

Just as the man had described, an all to recognisable seeker had dived right of the sky, right for an all too familiar yellow beetle. As if to prove further that this wasn't all a trick, as the car transformed, the figure that it became was recognisable to him anywhere. It really was their missing mech. He didn't have long to feel relieved to see him alive, before the mech was blasted in the chassis and carried away by the Decepticon.

"Bumblebee no!" Ratchet yelled at the screen as the video cut back to the reporter, but he was no longer listening to what it was saying, "We'll save you, we will...I swear we will."

Not hesitating for a second, he opened his communicator, sending an open communication to the whole team, All of you, listen to me and don't you dare interrupt.

Ratchet, what's going in? Optimus demanded, sensing the medic's urgent, and shaking tone.

Bumblebee is alive, I have footage of him on the human news-

He's alive?! Bulkhead interrupted, Where, we need to go and get him now!

We'll meet back at base and head to his location, where- Optimus was interrupted by an extremely annoyed sounding Ratchet.

It's not that fragging simple, we can't just go and get him! Ratchet snapped down the line, getting increasingly worried about the beetle the more he thought about the situation he was in.

...What do you mean Ratchet? Prowl asked quietly, speaking for the first time. Ratchet's voice turned grave, setting all of them on edge.

Starscream has him.

_8888_

When Bumblebee regained consciousness again, he was in a small holding cell. The cell was dimly lit, only letting the small mech see a few feet infront of him.

"Ugh...what...?" groaning as he sat up, Bee inspected his surroundings. He remembered being blasted by Starscream on the highway heading back to Detroit, but after that, his memory was fuzzy. Trying to move away from the wall behind him, he found himself unable to move more than a few meters, the collar around his neck, that he hadn't noticed until it almost strangled him, keeping him chained to the wall. "The slag?!"

Looking behind him at the wall, he found the collar was attached to the wall by a laser leash, but that wasn't what horrified the beetle. Large and dark, it stared at him in the dim light of his prison. The dark purple glare of the Decepticon insignia.

"No! No slag no!" grabbing the leash, he tried to pull it out of the wall desperately, "No, no, no, no! Come on, come on!" This position was all too familiar to him, and he wasn't keen on sticking around to see what would happen to him when Starscream, or worse, Megatron himself came in to deal with him.

"I think your little prisoner is awake, Starscream," Megatron's dark voice carried into the holding cells, making Bumblebee freeze with fear, spark pounding so hard in its chamber, he was sure everyone in the Decepticon's base could hear it.

"It sure sounds like it, my Lord," Starscream's voice was just as much of an unwelcome sound right now, "Permission to go and...have some _fun_ with him?"

"Permission granted," Megatron growled approvingly, and Bumblebee could almost hear the lust in his voice, "Just make sure to save some for your Leader."

"Of course, my liege," came the reply. The door to the cells creaked open, letting more light into the dim cells. Bee shrunk against the wall, as if willing himself to disappear into the cave walls, cursing the day his mother decided to paint him an unmissable bright yellow.

How in the Pit was he going to get out of this one?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Normally when the Autobot's travelled through Detroit, they were careful not to hit anyone, keeping their speed steady, making sure every traffic law was obeyed. But not today.

Optimus blared his sirens as he led his team through the busy streets of the city, doing more than twice the speed limit. Their pace was fast, but none of them could move as fast as they would've liked. The knowledge that Bumblebee was alive had been more than enough to spur them all into action. Bumblebee was so close now, there was no way they were going to let him slip away again.

Prowl was just behind Optimus, spark racing. Bumblebee was alive, he'd managed to survive all these months, only Primus knows how, and Prowl was determined to make everything up to the scout. He was going to get the beetle out of Decepticon servos before those servos could do anything to him, he swore it.

Ratchet, while just as determined to save their companion, had a niggling fear in the back of his processor that he just couldn't shake. When the beetle had left, there'd been no sign that he'd taken energon with him, likely it was something he hadn't thought to bring with him on his rush to sneak out, but if he really hadn't had any energon for months, it was likely he was already in bad shape, though he'd probably not noticed it himself. They could easily survive on just oil for a while, but eventually their systems would need some dose of energon to keep itself running.

Trying not to let this worry show, he sped after his team mates. He didn't want any of them to worry more than they already were, especially since they really needed their wits about them where they were going. Not many Autobot's stormed the base of the Decepticon leader, Megatron himself, and lived to tell the tale. They'd all been lucky so far to stay online, so they were going to need every bit of skill they had so save the beetle.

He just prayed it would be enough.

_8888_

Whimpering in fear, Bumblebee backed even further away from the entrance to his cell as the large form of the seeker approached.

"Well hello there, Autobot, how are you finding your new lodgings?" Starscream smirked, optics flashing as they found the cowering yellow bot. He did love it when lesser creatures trembled in his presence, it made him feel powerful, like a God. But what he really wanted this time was more than fear, he wanted lust, he wanted to hear the little bug screaming for him, screaming for his new Master.

"Frag you!" Bumblebee spat at him, growling. There was no way he was going through this again, not in this life cycle.

"Ohh, you have a nasty little mouth, Autobot," he growled, coming into the cell, closing the door behind him to prevent his little prisoner from escaping, "I can just imagine how beautiful you'll sound calling out my name while I make you overload."

"You lay a single digit on me, you filthy 'con, and I'll fry your wings!" he snarled in panic, cowering away from the larger mech.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" without warning, the seeker charged forwards, pinning the struggling Autobot to the wall, frame pressing against his, "You belong to me now! You cannot escape me, so accept your place, and be mine."

"Never, not in a million stellar cycles, scrap heap!" he growled, yelping in pain when a servo struck his face, hard. Optics watering, he glared up at the seeker, "Do you worst, I'll never submit to you!" Suddenly, the snarl of rage on the Decepticon's second in command turned to a smirk that put every wire in Bumblebee's frame on edge as he purred to the smaller bot.

"Not yet, but you will do, very soon."

_8888_

Keeping themselves low, and quiet (well, as quiet as they could keep Bulkhead anyway), the four Autobot's snuck through the winding tunnels of the Decepticon base, alert for the sounds of any enemies approaching. So far, they'd encountered no resistance, but they didn't trust their luck enough to believe that would last for much longer.

"We need to find the brig," Optimus said, his voice low and quiet.

"How are we ever going to find anything in this place?" Bulkhead questioned, voice a hush whisper, "I can hardly remember how to get out, let alone how to find anything."

"We follow Bumblebee's trail, that's how," Prowl put in. He'd taken the lead from Optimus before they'd entered the base, his stealth and tracking skills the most useful here.

"Trail, what trail?" Ratchet questioned.

"That one," Prowl pointed out tiny, completely missable yellow scrapes of paint on the walls next to him, "It seems Starscream wasn't very careful when he brought Bumblebee here."

"Keep on it, Prowl, we have to find him quickly," Optimus told him, voice dark with worry. Prowl wanted to snap that he wasn't the only one that was worried about him, but their was no time for arguing. The only thing that was important now was finding their yellow companion.

Moving silently along, Prowl did his best to focus on the task at hand, not on what could be happening to Bumblebee at this very moment. There was more than just Starscream to worry about, Blitzwing, Lugnut and even Megatron could be doing only Primus knew what to him, and they had no way of knowing, or protecting him until they found him. The beetle had done incredibly well to survive on a mostly unknown planet for as long as he had, but Decepticon's weren't know for being hospitable with their Autobot prisoners. If anything happened to Bumblebee now, it would be all his fault, and he'd never be able to forgive himself for it.

Shaking his helm, he forced himself to focus on the trail as the tunnel started to darken. They were travelling deeper and deeper into the mountain, and their seemed to be no end to the labyrinth of tunnels.

Prowl could only hope they wouldn't find Bumblebee offline, or worse, at the end.

_8888_

Bumblebee trembled in agony, spitting out energon. After his show of defiance, Starscream had 'shown him his place'. Every hit from the much larger, and much more powerful mech had hurt like the Pit. One arm, the arm the seeker had decided to twist the wrong way was particularly painful, and wasn't responding.

He counted it a small mercy that Megatron had called the seeker away before his panelling could be opened. He seriously didn't want to imagine...

Shaking his helm, rather painfully due to his new unjuries, to rid himself of the thought, he looked himself over, trying to assess the damage.

His arm seemed to be the worst of it. His windshield was cracked quite badly, and his frame was littered with dents and cuts that stung like slag, but he'd live.

Gingerly, he did his best to stand, clinging to the wall for support. After a few, very painful minutes, he managed it, looking around the brig he was in to try and find anything he could use. He'd been too panicked earlier to notice, but there was a subtle breeze of outside air blowing through the room, cold and crisp, but it sent hope through his circuitry. If he could just get out of this leash, he could get out of here.

He spotted the gap in the wall in the empty cell next to his. It was small, far too small for most bots to get through, which explained why none of the Decepticons had ever bothered to fix it. No one could escape through their, no one normally sized. But Bumblebee, as he was told frequently, wasn't normal sized, and the gap looked about big enough for him to squeeze through.

Spark racing, he turned to look at the point in the wall where the leash binding him connected, nearly grinning when he saw what had happened to it. After Starscream's beating, the metal had almost come free of the wall, one tug could free him.

Mustering what was left of his strength, he yanked the leash, the wire coming free, allowing him to move freely once more. He hobbled for the exit to his cell as quickly as he could. He was going home, and no bot was going to stop him.

_8888_

"The brig must be just through here," Prowl said, nearly bouncing on the spot as they stopped before the door. He could hear scrambling movements inside, but they were gone after a few moments. Whatever Decepticon had been in there was gone now, they could go in and grab Bumblebee while no one was looking.

Optimus didn't hesitate like he normally would have done, slag the danger, Bumblebee was within reach, he wasn't interested in any threat the Decepticon's posed anymore.

"Bumblebee we-"

Empty, the whole brig was completely empty.

Optimus' spark sunk. They'd been so sure Bumblebee was here...

"Optimus, is he there?" Ratchet called, barging through the other two bots, optics widening when he saw nothing.

"He's not here..."

"What do you mean he's not here?! He must be here!" Bulkhead protested, scanning the room for his little best friend.

"Not anymore anyway..." Ratchet trailed off, staring at the energon in one of the nearby cells. If that was Bumblebee's...were they already too late? Was Bumblebee...already offline?

"Bumblebee..." Prowl, who had be desperately searching each cell, sounded distraught. They'd been so close, so ready to bring the beetle back home alive, and they'd failed. The Decepticon's had already killed him.

"No..."

Flighty

Eyesore and Sightless

Cheetwo and Vexus

Lawless X (Main character)

Doszap

Blank and Shale

Serkan Ridge (Etch)

Broken Wings (Achii and Sol)

Game Of The Gods (Shinu, Risk, Tyco, Solaris, Switchblade, Suka, Silvertail)

Talon

Bird Song

Frostbitten and Ratpaw

Mech

Ashfur and Scourge

Chii

Chia

Kayde and Snark

Page 1: Look after your brother – Can't I come with you? – No, I need you here – But he's such a little pipsqueak.

Page 2: Sunstreaker, just do as your told – Pout – Don't leave this room

Page 3: Door shut – Great – What are you looking at? – Can we play? – No B( - 8c – Fine B(

Page 4: Hours later, bored – Best brother ever

Page 5: Yeah, yeah, whatever – Okay, love you *disgusted face*

Page 6: 11:30 – Need to get out – Just for a little bit – Door

Page 7: Park

Page 8: Come back in – Mum worries too much 8) – Checks on Bee – D8 – Bee is gone

Page 9: BUMBLEBEE?! – Bugbite comes in – Where's your brother?

Page 10: Asleep – Check on him – HE'S GONE! D8 - My son...is gone...

Page 11: What happened?! – I just left, for a few minutes... – I told you!

Page 12: Watching police – I have to find him – Leaves

Page 13: Looks around – Finds Bee looking scared – Bumblebee!

Page 14: I went to find you – I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Page 15: I won't ever leave you again – I'll be a good big brother to you from now on – I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Silence hung in the air like a frost. It was days from Christmas, a time for celebration, a time for family and festivity, but there was no such feelings at the Autobot base.

Optimus had hardly moved since they'd returned to base. None of them had put any effort into being undetected as they'd made their get away, almost wishing a Decepticon would show up so they could avenge their fallen team mate. Their hopes had been dashed, and they'd all returned home safe, unhurt and spark broken. Optimus just couldn't believe he was gone. After all the hope and attempts to find him, the Decepticons had killed their youngling. He would never again run through the base, laughing with that special smile of his, the mischievous glint in his optics telling Optimus someone had become a victim of one of his pranks. There'd be no scout waiting for him to come back from a patrol to ask if he could go somewhere, or buy something. It was Elita One all over again.

He stared at the monitors, not even really paying attention to them anymore. He'd have to tell his family...did Bumblebee have living relatives? He'd never spoken of them. How was he going to tell his parents? How would he tell his siblings? Did he have any? He'd never even asked, now he wish he had. For a bot that talked non stop, he didn't actually say very much.

Shutting off his optics, he let a single oily tear escape. _Ultra Magnus was right, I'm not cut out to be a leader, it really isn't in my programming_...

8888

Bulkhead was debating with himself. No one had told Sari the fate of her best friend yet, no one had the spark to break the news to her so close to Christmas. But at the same time, if they didn't tell her, how would they explain the sudden morbid tension in the base? None of them could muster the energy to even pretend they were looking forward to the human holiday anymore, so she'd know something was wrong.

_But if we tell her now we'd ruin Christmas for her forever...she'll always remember it as the time that took her best friend away_...Bulkhead thought, _I feel bad enough...I can't...I can't put that on her too_.

As soon as they'd arrived back on base, he'd gone straight to his room and he hadn't left since. He didn't want to eat anymore, he didn't feel the drive to just about anything. He'd lost his little buddy, his best friend was gone. He'd never get to talk to him again...he'd lost his first ever friend. He'd sworn to himself to protect the little bot after he took the hit for him in boot camp, and he'd let him down.

He knew his little buddy would never approve, but he, just like the rest of his team, would sooner have taken Bumblebee's place than living through this. They weren't a family, not even a team anymore. They were just a group of Autobot's who were stuck on Earth together, nothing more, without him.

_8888_

Ratchet threw another empty cube of high grade in the bin, wiping his faceplate, grateful that the door to his med bay was locked. Not that anyone on base was likely to come and see him, but he would never want any of them to see him cry. He knew there was no shame in crying for the loss of a team mate, and a friend, but they were all in bad enough shape as it was.

Leaning back in his chair, he stared up at the ceiling, optics grave as he thought over where the members of his team were currently. Optimus was in the main room, staring at those Primus damned monitors again, as though sitting in his normal spot would somehow bring the beetle back.

Bulkhead was in his own room, and when he'd passed the door earlier, his spark had wretched to hear the uncharacteristically quiet sobs of the green mech inside. He'd thought about going in to comfort him briefly...but what would he say? That everything would be alright, he still had Sari, he still had whatever was left of their broken team? He couldn't lie to the wrecker, that wouldn't be fair.

Prowl was nowhere. He wasn't even sure if he came back to recharge anymore, or if he even recharged anymore. He'd refused to come back to base, or answer his comm. calls. The most he knew was that he was somewhere in the forest.

Sighing, he remembered what had caused the tears. Being a medic, he had access to Bumblebee's file, and he'd been horrified to find the beetle had a loving mother, and two older brothers back on Cybertron. Bumblebee had only been a youngling, far, far too young to be offline, how would they tell his family what had happened? They didn't even have a frame to give them. Primus only knew what the Decepticon's had done with it, probably melted it down for spare parts, or so he really hoped. He didn't even want to think what else those sick bots could do to the poor offline youngling.

At the very least, he took a little comfort in the fact that the beetle was in the Well, and no longer in any emotional pain. He'd never feel betrayed or hurt again, and the Decepticons would never be able to hurt him again. He just wished he could've apologized to Bumblebee when he had the chance.

_8888_

Bumblebee forced himself to keep running, determined to put as much distance between him and that hell hole as he could. Every step was agony, but at least his broken arm had gone completely numb with cold so he could no longer feel that anymore. The snow in the forests around Detroit was deep, and the cold wetness sent an unpleasant stinging sensation up his legs from the dents Starscream had left there. He still felt beyond relieved that he'd only been beaten. All things considered, the outcome could have been much, much worse.

Despite that, he knew he was in bad shape. He'd been fighting off the effects of energon deprivation for a number of weeks now, and the sudden loss of quite a lot of energon hadn't helped that. Now, as he stumbled through the forest, leaving streaks of energon in the white snow, his vision was starting to blur, making it difficult to see much of anything while it was snowing so hard, but there was no shelter to be found around here. He had to keep going.

It wasn't long before he lost all sense of direction completely, not that he'd had much idea where he was going in the first place. Shaking some of the snow off his frame, he trudged on. He was so close to home, so close to proving everyone wrong, he wasn't giving up now. He just had to keep going. He had to.

He'd checked the flower before he'd left the Decepticon brig, and thankfully it hadn't been damaged during his beating. He wanted to check it again, but he daren't bring the delicate flower out in this weather. It was far too cold, and he could hardly see, he couldn't risk dropping or breaking it again, not after all this.

_Keep going Bumblebee, come on_, he thought to himself, trying to spur himself on as he felt his body start to give up, _think of everyone who helped you get this far, you have to finish this for them, for Audrey, for the children, for yourself...you have to_...

He brought images of his mother, Bugbite up in his meta. How would she feel if he gave in? He couldn't give up on her, he wouldn't.

_8888_

Prowl stared out into the snow, shivering a little against the cold, but he felt no desire to go into base where it would be warm. The ice cold wind only served to make the ice in his spark grow colder, visor dark with grief and guilt. He wouldn't...he couldn't go back when Bumblebee never would. That would be too unfair.

Besides, they all undoubtedly hated him now. He could blame Bumblebee's death on the Decepticons as much as he liked, but Bumblebee never would have been in that situation if it weren't for him, and his stupid big mouth. Why...why couldn't he have just sighed and moved on from the situation. It was just a flower...a dumb, stupid, pointless flower, and for that, he'd lost a team mate, a friend...

Prowl may have been dense on the occasion, but he was far from stupid. It hadn't taken him long to work out that he'd fallen for the yellow mech, probably a while before he'd even left. And now...now the beetle would never know how he felt. He'd died thinking he hated him...his last memory of the ninja would be him striking the scout. He'd never get to apologize to him, never get the chance to make amends. It was all his fault...

_8888_

Bumblebee lay on the snow covered ground, not even having the energy to shiver anymore. He's body had finally given up. The energon loss had finally been too much for him to cope with, and now, no matter how hard he tried to force himself up, he just couldn't do it.

He was going to die out here, alone, freezing cold, and so close to home. He'd been so ready to prove them all wrong, to be home with the bots he called his family, the thought that he'd never see them again now made his spark churn.

Now, as he lay bleeding to death in the snow, systems slowly shutting down from the cold, he could swear he could hear someone coming closer. Pedesteps so light they could only be one bot. _Huh...my processor must be giving out too_...he thought, dark spots already invading his already poor vision, _wishful thinking huh? Prowl isn't coming for you now...no one is...it's all over_...

With the last of his strength, he curled into himself, optics dimming a little. _Goodbye, Mum...Sides...Sunny...Bulkhead...Optimus...Ratchet...Sari...I tried...I really tried_... He didn't even have the strength to groan in discomfort as his spark started to ache, shutting off his optics for the last time, _Prowl...I love you...I just wish...I could've told you that..._

"No..."

_8888_

Prowl kept walking, not really sure where he was going. He'd been sitting for long enough, and though he wasn't really bothered if his systems froze, that outcome wasn't exactly desirable. So, with a heavy spark, he'd set off deeper into the forest, trying to warm up his circuitry a little.

Just then, something caught his optic. A flash of yellow.

His optics widened behind his visor...it couldn't be...could it? _No...it isn't him_, he reminded himself harshly, _Bumblebee's dead...it's probably just lost humans with a flashlight._..

Sighing, he made his way towards the spot where he'd seen the yellow light. This was no place for humans to be camping while it was so cold. He needed to find them and take them back to Detroit quickly.

"Hello?" he called out, "My name's Prowl, I'm an Autobot...I can help take you back to the city." The only answer he got was a strong gust of icy wind in his face, the unrelenting snow storm seeming to get heavier. _Primus damnit, how am I going to find anyone in this_?

Shaking some of the snow off his frame, he moved on, looking around for any sign of the lost humans. He found no small footprints. Had it all been a trick of his processor?

A small noise caught his audios. It was quiet, very quiet, but it sounded like something moving in the snow, and it was no human. It sounded far too big to be a human. The yellow blur he'd seen earlier flashed through his meta. Could it be...dare he believe it? Not wasting a nano-klik, Prowl sprinted towards the sound, optics wide.

Please...Primus please let it be him...Prowl prayed in his head.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl called, spark skipping a beat when he found large pedeprints in the snow, it had to be him! "Bumblebee! Can you hear me? Bumblebee!" He got no answer, but that didn't deter him, the scout couldn't be too far away now.

He skidded to a halt, spark stopping.

"No..."


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**Chapter 10**

Prowl froze in horror, spark stopping dead in its casing. There he was, lying in the snow as still as death, the bot they'd all thought had been killed...Bumblebee.

"No...Bee...please no..." Prowl stumbled forward, optics darkening. The little bot was so still, and the snow was falling so heavily by now, it was difficult to see him properly. It was all too easy to imagine the form before him was cold and grey...offline.

Falling to his knees next to the smaller bot, he stared at the other's faceplate, almost willing it to move, to prove that he was still online. Thinking back, he remembered the pink energon that had stained the snow. He'd been too preoccupied with just finding Bumblebee to think about it before, but now he had time to think it through, he realized he must have lost a lot of energon already. It seemed so much more likely that the frozen yellow mech was offline than still fighting. He was so close to their base now, it was spark breaking to think he'd made it this far, no thanks to anyone else, and he'd fallen just short of his goal.

"Oh Bee...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." Prowl said softly, allowing an oily tear to slip under his visor, spark wrenching. He gently put one servo on the beetles side, keening at the coldness of the others frame.

Bumblebee really was dead...

_8888_

Bumblebee had been drifting in and out of consciousness, becoming less and less able to tell darkness from reality. His meta seemed to be playing a cruel trick on him, as though knowing this was its last chance.

He could hear someone talking, but he couldn't make out the words, as though they were miles away, but he did recognise the voice. It was Prowl's. Oh he longed for Prowl to really be there, but no...Prowl was probably back at base right now. He'd been gone for long, they'd probably all forgotten about him anyway.

He was about to slip once again into darkness, when something moved beside him, confusing his weakened processor. Was someone really there? Then there it was, a small, gentle touch to his side. There was no way his meta could have imagined that, someone really was there.

Struggling a little, Bumblebee forced his optics online, trying to focus on whoever was with him. He couldn't see much, the snow not helping his vision one bit, but he could make out a large black blur.

It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't a dream, or a dying fantasy...Prowl was really here. He smiled a little. He could hear Prowl talking again, but none of it made sense. That didn't matter to him, he was here, he'd got to see him one more time, that was all that mattered.

_8888_

"Bumblebee!" Prowl cried when he saw those pale baby blue optics online. Bumblebee wasn't dead...he almost couldn't believe it, "Oh Bumblebee, you scared the frag out of me." Gently, with the utmost care, he cradled the smaller bot in his arms as he'd longed to do for so long, keeping his optics on the others, willing them to stay online, "I'm so sorry, this should never have happened...I should never have treated you like that, never...you didn't deserve it. I'll never forgive myself..."Bumblebee didn't answer, it didn't appear that he could. A tiny smile made its way onto his faceplate, making hope flare in Prowl's spark.

But Bumblebee wouldn't be able to stay online long out here. He needed medical care, and quickly.

"Hang in there, Bee, just for a bit," he said reassuringly, keeping a tight hold on his precious cargo as he stood, "I'm going to get you to Ratchet." The beetle gave no indication that he'd understood him, or even heard him, but he was online, and that's all Prowl wanted to focus on. Everything else could be fixed.

Without a seconds hesitation, Prowl sprinted for the base with all he was worth, opening a comm. link with Ratchet as he did so.

"Ratchet, answer me, I need your help immediately!"

What's wrong kid? Ratchet's grumbling voice responded, sounding worn, and grieving.

"Ratchet, I have Bumblebee, he's not offline, I found him in the forest," Prowl rushed, "But he's badly injured, I'm-"

Oh for the love of Primus, already? the medic didn't sound as happy, or even relieved as Prowl had thought he would, Prowl, it's called an hallucination. You're not dealing with this properly.

"What?! No Ratchet, this is real! Bumblebee is really online, but he won't be for much longer if you don't treat him!" Prowl snapped over the line. This was no time for doubt.

...Fine, I'll look when you get back. Ratchet sighed over the comm. before he cut the link. Prowl almost growled. He was going to prove that old bucket of bolts wrong, and fast. Bumblebee needed help, not his misplaced grief.

Once he reached the base, Prowl looked down to check on Bee again, spark skipping a beat in panic to see his optics had shut off again.

"N-No! Bee don't give up now!" Prowl said, optics wide with horror behind his visor, pace not slowing as he rushed through the main room, past a very dazed, if not a little confused Optimus, "We're almost there, just hang on! Please hang on."

Ratchet was already waiting outside his medbay by the time Prowl got there. The old medic's optics widened to a comical degree at the sight that greeted him. Unless he too was going insane, this was no hallucination, Bumblebee really was online!

"Prowl, give him to me!" Ratchet ordered, carrying the beetle into the medbay when Prowl surrendered the him to the medic, "Find Optimus and Bulkhead, now." Slamming the door shut behind him, he locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"But..." Prowl sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. Frowning, he ran off to find his two teammates. All he could do now, was wait, and hope.

_8888_

Bumblebee wasn't sure what was happening anymore. He'd long since lost consciousness completely.

_It's so quiet here...is this the Well...am I...offline?_

He tried to look around, to see he's surroundings more clearly, but everything felt heavy, as though someone was holding him down, stopping him from moving.

He was sinking...yes, he was definetly sinking...maybe he was falling...it was impossible to tell...

Down...

Down...

Down...

The further he fell, the lighter he felt, the more free he felt. He preferred it down here, he could move a little more. It was warmer, nicer. He just wished he could see more. Was Prowl here? Was anyone?

_I don't want to be alone..._

"Bu...bee," he could hear voices...yes, there were definetly voices here. This place was very confusing. He tried to think, but it just made his processor ache. "Co...don't...in." He wished these voices would make more sense. Their jumbling words were irritating.

Shutting off his optics once more, he let himself fall even further into the comfortable silence beneath him.

_Please Bumblebee..._

Bumblebee's optics shot open again. That voice...it was so familiar...who was that?

_Please Bumblebee...don't give in..._

Prowl...? Was that Prowl? What was he doing here?

_I love you..._

_8888_

Prowl hadn't left Bumblebee's side since Ratchet had repaired him three days ago. The energon deprivation, then sudden energon loss had strained his systems to the brink. He was weak, and lucky to be online. He'd yet to wake up, despite the constant flow of new energon into his systems, and despite Ratchet's comforting 'He just needs to rest' Prowl couldn't help but worry that he could still lose the beetle.

Sighing, he kept a hold on the scout's servo, gently rubbing his digits with his thumb, watching his faceplate for any change. Occassionally both Optimus and Bulkhead came and visited throughout the day, but neither stayed for very long. The fear that the beetle was dead still hung very heavily in the base, and he was sure the only thing that would change that would be him waking up.

"Hmmm...Prowl...?" Prowl couldn't believe his audios, was that...? The small servo in his own gently squeezed his back, the yellow mech shifting a little on the berth.

"Bee?" he asked hopefully, leaning forward. Bumblebee finally onlined his optics, baby blue optics back to their healthy colour.

"Prowl...?" Prowl grinned, sighing in relief, tears of relief already building behind his visor.

"Oh thank Primus..." he said softly, scooting closer to the beetle, "Thank Primus your Okay, how do you feel?"

"Hnngh...functioning," he groaned a little, blinking his optics trying to get them to focus better. Prowl smiled.

"I think that's all anyone's asking for Bee," he said squeezing his servo.

"Hmmm..." once his optics focused, Bee looked up at his companion. For a few moments, they just stared at each other, before Bumblebee realized why he was in this state in the first place, "Wait...the flower..."

Prowl didn't think the beetle could surprise him anymore than he had over the last few days, but he was proven wrong when he pulled out the flower Prowl had found all those months ago. Bumblebee really had found one.

"How...?"

"Good luck...and a little help..." Bee smiled weakly, holding out the flower to the ninja bot, "I'm sorry Prowl...for being such a glitch...I hope you can forgive me..." Prowl hesitated for a moment. He couldn't believe the beetle was asking him for forgiveness when he was the one on the medical berth.

"No Bumblebee, I hope you can forgive me," Prowl said, optics darkening, "I don't deserve your forgiveness for all of this. If it wasn't for me, you would never have been in danger...I'm so sorry Bumblebee." Bumblebee shock his helm, still smiling.

"I forgave you long ago, Prowl..." he said softly, "This was about more than a flower...I wanted to prove that I could do this...prove that I'm just as strong as the rest of you."

"You more than proved it," Prowl replied, optics softening, taking the flower from the beetle when he held it out to him, "No one could survive what you did. You're not as strong as us Bee, you're stronger, and no one's going to forget it anytime soon." Bumblebee's optics lit up at his words, making Prowl's spark purr in delight, "But there's just one more thing."

"What's that?" Bee asked, confused.

"Come here," Prowl said softly, leaning over the beetle. Bumblebee blushed crimson at what happened next. Gently, Prowl's lips covered his in a loving kiss. As soon as their lips meet, sparks flew in his systems, his spark spinning in its chamber. Prowl...liked him like that...?

Prowl smiled into the kiss as the other returned it, gently wrapping his arms around his injured companion. He didn't care if anyone came in and saw them like this. He didn't care what anyone else would think, he just wanted to hold the smaller bot close, and keep him in his arms, forever.


End file.
